


Dưới vầng cánh rộng

by Griffinous56



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No I'm not talking about u PV u poor baby, No one is perfect in my fics
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Cho đến tận cùng, tất cả những gì còn đọng lại trong họ chỉ là luyến tiếc.Không còn kịp nữa rồi.





	Dưới vầng cánh rộng

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In your gentle arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068712) by [Griffinous56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56)



> Of hugs that couldn’t (or could have) happen.

**_1/_ **

Trong suốt cả cuộc đời của nó, nó không hề, chưa hề, được biết rằng một cái ôm là gì. Cuộc đời của nó chỉ bắt đầu bằng một vầng sáng trắng và mát dịu. Và Người đã ở đấy, cùng với đôi bàn tay dẫn dắt gầy gò mà nó lưu mãi trong tâm thức.

 

Cuộc sống của nó chỉ xoay quanh ông và toà lâu đài trắng ngần được bảo bọc bởi những chiếc rễ bạc lớn. Nó lao đầu vào những bài tập, những khoá huấn luyện và những nghi lễ do ông thực thi, khác lên chiếc vỏ mềm đen tuyền của nó những ký tự và đường họa tiết cầu kì cho thần chú trói buộc nó với sứ mệnh của nó, mục đích tồn tại của nó.

 

Trong cuộc sống ngắn ngủi kia, những cử chỉ duy nhất nó biết được chính là chiến đấu, là vâng lời, là im lặng bước theo sau chiếc bóng cao lớn màu trắng kia mà nó mãi không thể chạm tới, là những cái siết tay chặt quanh cổ tay còn lại của nó, cố gắng kìm nén lại mọi nguồn rễ của cảm xúc mà nó có thể cảm nhận được khi nó nhận ra rằng mình đang thèm khát một điều gì đấy không thể diễn tả thành lời. Có những lúc nó siết chặt tay đến mức nó có thể cảm thấy rằng cái vỏ ngoài đen tuyền mỏng manh kia gần như bị nứt vỡ đi, nhưng những vết thương đấy luôn lành lại vào sáng hôm sau khi nó chuẩn bị một buổi tập huấn nữa cùng với vị vua. Tuy nhiên những vết cắt do Người đặt lên trên người nó không lành mà tạo nên những đường sẹo lồi lõm, hoàn toàn khác hẳn so với những họa tiết tao nhã của Kết Ấn trong những ghi chú của vị vua.

 

Và trong những ký ức nó trân trọng nhất, chúng có những cái xoa đầu nhẹ nhàng và ngắn ngủi. Những cử chỉ mà Người chỉ dành riêng cho nó và nó giữ những ký ức đó cho đến tận cùng.

 

(Nhưng nó đáng lẽ chỉ là một vật dụng không hơn không kém, một cầu nối phục vụ cho một sứ mệnh cao cả hơn cả sự tồn tại của bản thân nó. Nó đáng lẽ không nên lưu lại những ký ức và cảm xúc ấy, nhưng nó không biết làm thế nào để ngưng lại, dứt bỏ những xúc cảm và suy nghĩ đã cắm rễ sâu trong nó tự lúc nào. Ngay cả khi nó ngồi một mình trên cũi trong căn phòng mà mẹ— White Lady đã từ bỏ từ lâu, tắm mình trong vầng sáng dịu nhẹ củng những chiếc lá bạc ấy.)

 

Cuộc đời của nó chỉ xoay quanh nó và Người, và nó không hề muốn đánh đổi cuộc đời đó cho bất kỳ điều gì khác. Cho đến khi một người em cùng cha khác mẹ của nó xuất hiện. Hornet được sinh ra trong một điều kiện là một vật giá để đánh đổi cho sự phục phụ và lòng trung thành của mẹ cô, nhưng điều đấy vẫn không hề phủ nhận việc cô bé vẫn là con của Người. 

 

Một ngày nọ khi khi nó biết rằng Người nghĩ rằng sẽ không ai thấy - ngoại trừ nó, chỉ một mình nó - Người đã trao cho cô bé một cái xoa đầu, gương mặt vô cảm ngày thường không còn mang vẻ sắt lạnh và đôi mắt đen của Người ánh lên một thứ mà nó chẳng hề hiểu được. Người trao cho Hornet một thứ mà Người trước giờ chỉ dành cho mình nó dù rằng việc đó chỉ xảy ra đúng một lần, và nó cảm thấy… ghen tị? Tức giận? Đau khổ?

 

Nó đáng lẽ không nên cảm thấy những điều đó hay bất kì điều gì khác, vậy nên nó lại một lần nữa đứng trơ ra như tượng phía sau hai cha con, vô cảm trước cái nhìn tò mò của một người em mà nó chẳng có cơ hội được dành thời gian với. Đêm hôm đấy, khi nó trở về chiếc cũi lẻ loi của mình, nó chỉ có thể dòm xuống cổ tay nó, nơi mà chiếc vỏ đã gần như đã bị siết gãy làm đôi.

 

Đêm đấy, nó đã thử hét lên, nhưng một tiếng động nhẹ như gió là tất cả những gì phát ra từ sau hộp sọ trắng ngần của nó.

 

(Hornet không phải là em của nó, nó tự nhủ trong khi lại siết tay mình một lần nữa, ẩn dưới chiếc áo choàng trắng tựa như Người. Nó chỉ đơn giản là một vật thể, tạo ra từ đáy của thế giới và tồn tại trên nền móng của hàng vạn sinh vật khác tựa như nó, hiện chỉ còn là những chiếc vỏ rỗng dưới hố sâu đen kịt kia.

 

Hornet không phải là em nó, không phải là một vật thể như nó. Hornet là đứa trẻ xứng đáng nối ngôi Người, vậy nên nó, một vật thể, không hề có quyền gì để ghen tị với cô bé cả. Hornet không đáng nhận điều đấy từ nó.)

 

Sau cuộc gặp mặt đầu tiên và duy nhất ấy, Hornet cùng mẹ cô không hề đến lâu đài một lần nào nữa. Cuộc sống của nó trở lại như cũ.

 

Và nếu có thể, nó muốn đánh đổi mọi thứ để được Người đối xử với nó như cách Người đã đối xử với cô bé ấy.

  
  


**_2/_ **

Hornet là hộ vệ của Hallownest, của một vùng đất đang chết dần trong chính ánh sáng mà nó thờ phụng. Cô sống trong kỷ luật và lớp vỏ lạnh lẽo hà khắc do chính mình tạo ra, kiên cường và mạnh mẽ đến vậy chỉ để bảo vệ nơi duy nhất mà cô có thể gọi là nhà suốt bao năm qua. Cố gắng, tìm kiếm hi vọng trong bóng tối của bản thân mình, vật lộn trong chết chóc trong bảo vệ Hallownest trong những ngày tàn của nó, mong rằng một ngày nào vương quốc này có thể vực dậy hồi sinh. Cô yêu Hallownest, quê hương của cô, nơi nấm mồ mà tương lai bị chôn sống trong cỗ quan tài nhuốm máu đầy tội lỗi. Nơi mà hi vọng luôn gào thét đòi tự do khi mà chính vùng đất này lại vùi chết những đứa trẻ của chính nó trong màn đêm sâu thẳm. Hornet luôn bảo vệ nơi này, và cái giá duy nhất cô phải trả chính là trở thành một tên phu đào mộ cô độc (tựa như Cha vậy), tiền tụy khai quậy nấm mồ nhơ nhuốc ấy trong im lặng. Không ít lần, Hallownest đã kéo cô ngã quỵ, chôn vùi Hornet cùng lý tưởng của cô và cười ngạo nghễ.

 

Cũng không ít lần Hornet đã muốn bỏ cuộc. Và cũng bao lần đấy, cô tỉnh dậy dưới bầu trời đêm đen kịt kia, quay trở về vạch khởi đầu.

 

Hornet, đứa con gái của Hallownest mãi đắm mình trong chiếc choàng đỏ gay gắt, lúc này chỉ có thể ngồi chờ bên trong buồng ngủ của mẹ cô, nơi mà sớm thôi sẽ trở thành một nấm mồ. Nằm bất động bên cạnh chiếc giường đá cao nơi mà Herrah đang yên giấc là một sinh vật với về ngoài chẳng khác nào một đứa trẻ. Nó nằm đó, bất động cùng với lưỡi gươm trắng thuần khiết vẫn còn vắt trên vai và nếu không biết trước rằng Ghost đang mang trên mình khả năng xâm nhập vào vùng đất của những giấc mơ mà nhìn qua sẽ nghĩ rằng nó đã chết.

 

Hornet siết chặt nắm tay quanh chiếc kim của mình, nỗ lực kiềm chế bản thân không làm hại đứa trẻ kia khi biết được rằng Ghost xứng đáng nhận được nhiều hơn là thù địch từ cô. Bản năng bảo vệ vẫn còn đó, và nó thôi thúc cô bảo vệ giấc ngủ của người mẹ quá cố.

 

Người mẹ đã hi sinh tất cả mọi thứ của mình cho giấc mơ không thể với tới.

 

Nhưng kế hoạch của Pale King đã thất bại, dịch bệnh lại một lần nữa tràn khắp Hallownest xinh đẹp này, và Hornet biết rằng đứa trẻ đang nằm bất tỉnh đó chính là chìa khoá để chấm dứt thời đại của vầng sáng cổ xưa kia một lần và mãi mãi.

 

Cô ngồi xuống, thu đôi chân mình vào lồng ngực và với tay ra nắm tay bạn tay nhỏ của Ghost. Và cứ thế, chờ đợi.

 

Nó gợi cho cô ngày cuối cùng cô được dành ở bên mẹ Herrah, cũng trong căn phòng này. Bà khi đấy đã ôm cô trong mình và ngâm nga một ca khúc cũ của tộc Weaver, tay không ngừng vỗ về Hornet nhỏ. Cô khi ấy không biết rõ chuyện gì đang xảy ra, chỉ hiểu rằng mẹ cô sắp phải đi một nơi nào đấy xa thật xa mà cô nhóc có muốn cũng không đến được. Vậy nên Hornet nhỏ đã ngoan ngoãn ngồi trong lòng bà, đôi lúc ngâm nga theo những lời hát quen thuộc, và thiếp đi lúc nào không hay.

 

Khi tỉnh giấc, cô nằm trên một cái ghế nhỏ trong góc phòng, chỉ biết nhìn trân trối về chiếc giường nơi mà mẹ cô đã rơi vào giấc ngủ.

 

Hornet co người lại hơn nữa, vuốt siết chặt lên bàn tay của đứa trẻ ấy. Tự nhủ rằng những điều mà cô đang làm, tất cả bọn họ đang làm, là vì một tương lại tốt đẹp hơn.

 

Vậy nên Hornet ngồi đấy, và đợi.

  
  


**_3/_ **

 

“Ưm…” Quirrel chớp chớp mắt và dòm xuống. “Có chuyện gì sao?”

 

Việc người bạn của anh đột nhiên chồm đến ôm anh khi cả hai đang ngắm nhìn Blue Lake khiến cho anh giật nhìn. Gì chứ anh vẫn không quen lắm với những hành động thân mật, nhất là đối với sinh vật này, kẻ mà từ đầu gặp mặt đã không phản ứng gì nhiều với anh cho lắm. Ừ thì anh cũng không thể gọi nó là kẻ vô cảm khi mà người bạn đồng hành kia vẫn cực kỳ nghiêm túc và chủ động lắng nghe những gì anh nói, nhưng mà hành động mạnh bạo như thế này là lần đầu tiên.

 

Sốc thì có, ngạc nhiên cũng có, và cả buồn nữa. Vì Quirrel nghĩ có lẽ người bạn nhỏ của anh nhận ra được rằng anh muốn làm gì. Và trong một khắc Quirrel tự cười nhạo sự yếu đuối của bản thân.

 

Quirrel tằng hắng và cười miễn cưỡng khi nó ôm anh chặt hơn, hai chân khi này đã nhấp khỏi mặt đất mà bấu lấy anh như gấu leo cây. Nó không nặng gì mấy, nhưng Quirrel cũng cảm thấy bản thân cũng từ từ mất cân bằng mà suýt ngã nhào xuống nước.

 

“Được rồi được rồi. Thả tôi ra nào cậu bạn.” Quirrel vỗ vỗ lưng nó, tựa như đang vỗ về một đứa trẻ. “Đừng có làm thế chứ. Tôi có đi đâu đâu nè.”

 

Không ngờ rằng anh chuẩn bị tự dìm nước mình cơ đấy. Ngạc nhiên hơn là có vẻ nó cũng biết anh sắp làm gì, ngay sau khi nó rời khỏi đây.

 

Nó lắc đầu nguầy nguậy và siết tay quanh anh chặt hơn.

 

Và Quirrel cũng chỉ có thể cười bất lực và dựa lưng vào một tảng đá gần đấy. Tựa lưng và ngồi trong tư thế thoải mái nhất có thể, Quirrel vươn tay đáp trả lại cái ôm của nó.

 

Có lẽ, nán lại ở Hallownest một lúc lâu nữa không hẳn là tệ, khi mà anh vẫn có cậu bạn này bên mình.

  
  


**_4/_ **

 

Hollow Knight ngồi khuỵu trên gối, bất động. Trong chốc đó những lời thì của thầm vị thần cuồng nộ bị nhốt trong nó dường như yếu dần đi và biến mất, chỉ để lại trong lòng nó một cảm giác trống rỗng và đau đớn khó tả. Rồi Hollow Knight gục xuống, chẳng thể nào đứng lên được nữa.

 

Khi Ghost cảm thấy rằng nó không còn chống cự nữa, Ghost siết chặt tay hơn, cố gắng vỗ về những vết nứt chiếc mặt nạ trắng đóng đầy bụi và ẩm mốc kia. Ghost không buông, không muốn buông, ngay cả khi nó cảm thấy được rằng vị thần kia đang cố chiếm lại quyền kiểm soát của người thân duy nhất còn lại của nó, cơ thể to lớn và vụn nát của nó run bần bật trước nguồn sáng chói loà kia.

 

Ghost không buông, khi cả khi một tiếng gầm vang vọng ra từ lồng ngực của Hollow Knight, và thanh gươm gỉ sét trong tay của nó được giơ lên và đâm xuống.

 

Xuyên qua luồng ngực của kẻ bị ruồng bỏ.

  
  


**_5/_ **

Pale King chỉ có thể đứng đấy, ngước nhìn tạo vật của mình treo lơ lửng trong ngôi đền, bất động. Hollow Knight không phản ứng gì với cái nhìn của cha— của vị vua, đôi mắt đen rỗng tuếch dòm chăm chăm phía trước, không phản ứng với từng nhịp đập và tiếng gào thét của vị thần bị nhốt bên trong nó.

 

Vị vua kia đứng đấy một chút nữa trước khi đưa ra một bàn tay gầy gò, xoa đầu nó. Một động tác mà Ngài quen thuộc, một hành động mà Ngài chỉ dành cho tạo vật hoàn hảo của Ngài, ban phát cho nó sức mạnh cho những năm tháng kế tiếp.

 

Pale King thở ra một hơi thở bị dồn nén trong ngực kể từ khi Ngài bước chân vào ngôi đền này. Nơi mà chỉ trong ít phút nữa thôi sẽ trở thành mồ chôn cho ánh sáng tai ương chói chang kia. Kết thúc cuộc chiến vô nghĩa này một lần và mãi mãi.

 

Ngôi đền Hắc Noãn này chính là nơi yên nghỉ cuối cùng dành riêng cho tạo vật hoàn hảo của Ngài, cho Hollow Knight của Ngài. Một vật chứa hoàn hảo và duy nhất, được tạo ra chỉ dành cho sức mệnh này. (Pale King tự động lược bỏ cụm từ “đứa con”, sinh vật này chỉ là một tạo vật, một công cụ không hơn không kém. Ngài không được nghĩ về nó như thế, không được phép có cảm xúc như vậy.)

 

Hollow Knight, bất động trong hằng tá lớp xiềng xích của mình, chỉ có thể xoay nhẹ đầy sang phía của Ngài. Âu đó cũng là một hành động quen thuộc, một phản xạ mà Ngài cho phép. Sau đấy Ngài sẽ ra ban lệnh và nó, vẫn ngoan ngoãn như thế, tuân theo.

 

Chỉ tiếc rằng lần này Pale King không còn có thể ban phát lệnh nào cho nó được nữa. Nghĩa vụ hoàn tất, nhiệm vụ của cả nó và Ngài đã kết thúc, chôn sâu trong ngôi đền Hắc Noãn với ba phong ấn Ngài đã đảm bảo rằng sẽ không ai mở ra.

 

À.

 

Pale King suy nghĩ, vuốt ve nó thêm một chút nữa trước khi luyến tiếc hạ tay xuống và bước ra. Ngài đi một nước và không quay đầu lại, không cho phép bản thân quay đầu lại, ngay cả khi Ngài bắt đầu niệm chú gán lên phong ấn cuối cùng, đưa những Dreamer đi vào giấc ngủ vĩnh hằng.

 

Ngài không còn có cơ hội để ôm nó được nữa rồi.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write this in my mother tongue and damn is it tricky. It’s damn hard seeing how limit my langue is at calling someone and unnecessary complicate expression. It’s fun to write thought, even thought it’s a struggle, especially in a fandom where everyone is a bug and have tittle instead of name and how the fuck are you suppose to translate “Seal of Bindings” anyway—
> 
> Cơ mà ai là người Việt thì cũng cmt góp ý kiểm để giúp tui chỉnh nha _(:3_/) Cũng để luyện tay nghề luôn, lâu lắm rồi chư viết fic tiếng Việt :3


End file.
